


Wilted Rose

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Collars, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, Denial, Dubious Consent, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Fingerfucking, Gags, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Ice Play, Leather Kink, Licking, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrator, Voyeurism, Water Torture, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vriska learns of Kanaya's attachment to Rose, her jealousy gets the better of her, and she devises a scheme to bring them both into her clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted Rose

Ping!

Vriska sighed and put down the FLARP manual she was reading. She swivelled her chair round to face her desk and glared at her laptop, which flashed a Trollian message window.

'grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]', the first, automated line proclaimed. grimAuxiliatrix was Vriska's auspistice, Kanaya. The window followed with the message from her.

GA: Good Day Vriska  
GA: I Hope I Find You Well

Day! Vriska scowled. Millennia of living perfectly well under the night sky and then in a new life and a new universe, her fellows had decided that trolls needed to be diurnal. And so they'd changed. It had been easy. One instant their body clocks told them to sleep during the day, the next, the night. Oh, how quickly they'd changed. All for the humans.

Still scowling, Vriska thumped out a reply message.

AG: What's so good a8out it?  
AG: You might 8e one of those freaks who enjoys the sun, 8ut I miss 8eing aw8ke at night.

The reply was infuriatingly even. Not even the slightest hint of annoyance.

GA: You Know I Enjoyed The Day Even Back On The Old Alternia  
GA: Although I Confess I Am Enjoying The Changes As Well  
GA: Have You Slept In A Bed Yet?  
GA: It Is So Comfortable  
GA: And Convenient To Not Have To Wash Off The Bedding Every Morning

Another damned change. In remoulding themselves, they'd purged the violent racial memories that haunted their slumber. The recuperacoons and the sopor-slime they produced were no longer necessary. Vriska still slept in one for old times' sake. She replied as such.

AG: No. They're not as warm as slime.  
GA: That is True  
GA: But I Am Growing Used To It  
GA: And In Any Case Rose Usually Keeps Me Warm

Vriska sat bolt upright. Surely Kanaya couldn't mean...? She slowly tapped out her message.

AG: Are you s8ying you sleep with 8 human girl?  
AG: Grossssssss!!!!!!!!  
GA: Do Grow Up Serket  
AG: XXXX(  
GA: Ah I Have To Go  
GA: Rose Has Cooked Something Called Eggs And Bacon  
GA: It Smells Quite Delicious  
GA: I Hope You Find Something To Be Positive About  
GA: This Is A New Start For Us And Our Species  
GA: Both Of Them

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] has ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

And that was it. Vriska saw red, or possibly a spectrum. That little human hussy had stolen Kanaya away. True, Vriska had never actually pursued any sort of romance with the green-blood, but she knew full well Kanaya had the raging redrom hots for her. Worse, the Rose human was in fact quite attractive, and when they met she'd barely even glanced in Vriska's direction. How dare she!

Something possessive and vengeful was sparked in the tarnished depths of Vriska's soul. She stood up and began to pace around her room, trying to avoid treading on icosahedral dice and bits of broken magic 8-ball. The habits of a lifetime died hard, even on a new world.

In Vriska's mind, a little spider started spinning its web, extruding sticky silken plots binding them stitch by stitch into a scheme as elegant as it was devious, deadly and diabolical. At least, that's what Vriska thought.

She spent the day being restless. Vriska had focussed all her attention on the plan, and she didn't want to be distracted by trivial things like 'enjoying her day' or 'living life to the full'. So she was relieved and ready to spring into action when night fell. Sitting in her chair, as proud and regal as any Empress of the old Alternian Empire, Vriska set to work. Raising her hands to her temples, she reached out with her mind across the miles separating her from the hive shared by Kanaya and Rose.

***

A gentle breeze blew through the open window and over the sleeping forms of Rose and Kanaya, who lay peacefully curled together. As it blew across Rose's face, Vriska's mind touched hers.

Youuuuuuuur booooooook iiiiiiiis noooooooot heeeeeeeere, said Vriska's mental whisper. Yoooooooou leeeeeeeeft iiiiiiiit iiiiiiiin Vriiiiiiiiiska's hiiiiiiiive.

Fair enough, Rose's unconscious replied.

It was easy. Back in her hive, Vriska smiled. Humans weren't very susceptible to her psionics; normally she could only put them to sleep. But if she was on form, then sometimes she could plant a suggestion.

Now to do the same with Kanaya. This could be tricky, Vriska thought. The suggestion thing was an aspect of her powers that she'd only discovered via contact with humans. Her abilities had a much more brute-force effect on trolls, bending either their bodies or their minds to Kanaya's will. And Kanaya was somewhat resistant to that as well, thanks to her relatively high blood. However for her plan to work, Kanaya also needed to believe that Rose's precious book wasn't in their hive. So Vriska groped her way into Kanaya's brain and repeated the message, this time omitting the part about the book being in her own hive.

Kanaya twitched in her sleep, murmuring fitfully as eightfold vowels rushed through her dreams. Rose slumbered quietly next to her. Vriska withdrew her mind and left them alone, grinning at her success.

***

The next morning, Rose tore apart the bedroom looking for her book.

“Where is it, where is it,” she muttered, tossing aside pillows and bed-covers in her search. “Kanaya!” she called. “Have you seen my Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious!”

“I'm afraid I haven't, dear,” Kanaya replied from a nearby room.

“Grr. Think, Rose, think.”

Memory held up a prompt card. Suddenly Rose knew exactly where she'd left the book. Of course it was at Vriska's hive. How could she possibly have forgotten?

It didn't occur to her that she'd never been to Vriska's hive before.

“I know where I left it!” she shouted to Kanaya. “I'm just going out for a while!” She threw on some decent clothes and left the room, and subsequently the building.

Kanaya came into the bedroom and tutted at the mess. “Rose?” she called. No response. “Oh. Must have left already.” She began to tidy up. Her gaze swept over the bedside table, where anyone whose mind hadn't been explicitly told not to notice it would have seen a black book entitled 'Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious'.

***

The sun beat down on Rose as she approached Vriska's castle-like hive. The main doors to the imposing structure were flung wide open. To most this would have seemed suspicious, but Rose was unconcerned. She needed to get her book; of course there's be no obstacles. What could be more natural?

Rose was struck blind as she stepped out of the bright light and into the gloomy environs of Vriska's entrance hall, her eyes struggling to adjust. As her pupils dilated she was able to pick out shapes: stairs, balconies, doorways, open door with a humanoid silhouette standing in it. Wait...

The silhouette stepped out of the shadows into the (comparative) light. Rose squinted. “Vriska?” she enquired. A long-disengaged gear in her brain finally clonked into place. “Wait a minute,” she said. “I've never been to your hive before. How could I possibly...”

Vriska interrupted her. “Hello, Rose,” she said, raising a hand to her temple. “Sleep,” she commanded.

***

Rose awoke feeling, to her surprise, wonderfully well rested. She was, however, laying on something very hard, and there was a strange sense of tension in her arms and legs, as though someone was pulling on them slightly. She let her head flop to one side, and saw her bare shoulder and arm running up behind her.

Strange, she thought, didn't I have a shirt on over that?

She gave her arm an experimental tug. It didn't budge. Something tightened around her wrist.

Oookay...

She turned her head straight again and craned her neck to look down the length of her body. She saw, just beyond the swell of her ample, naked breasts, her legs splayed out on a pair of diagonally divergent wooden planks, forming a lewd Y-shape with her torso. Her ankles were bound to this strange platform by a pair of leather cuffs, the same way she presumed her wrists were held.

Rose shrieked indignantly. “Release me from this device!” she shouted. “And give me back my clothes!”

“Ahhhhhhhh,” she's awake,” a soft, dangerous voice crooned.

“Vriska! You set this up!”

“Oh, bravo, Lalonde. What gave you the clue, the fact that you came to my hive without really knowing why, or that I made you go to sleep the instant I saw you?”

Rose ignored the jibe. “Why...why did I come here?”

“Because I made you. Told you that book you like soooooooo much was here, switched off a few of your self-preservation thingies...oh, don't scowl like that, it was just for a little while.”

“And my Grimoire is where?”

“Beats me. Where you left it, I guess. You wouldn't have been able to see it.”

Memory surface. “It was on the table the whole time...” said Rose slowly. She snapped back to her present situation. “But why? Why am I tied up? And especially why am I naked?”

“Oh, Roooooooose. I thought you were cleverer than that.”

Vriska stepped into Rose's field of view. Rose would have rubbed her eyes in disbelief were her hands not unavailable. Vriska was practically naked, dressed only in a pair of black leather gloves and boots on her arms and legs respectively, and a tightly cinched, silken, spider-web print corset around her waist. The latter garment accentuated rather than covered her nakedness, making her already buxom hips stand out to an even greater extent. Rose blushed as the lines of the corset drew her eye to Vriska's breasts. They were certainly not as big as hers, but were at any rate more than a mouthful. Rose blushed further at that thought. There was absolutely no way she'd even consider sucking Vriska's tits. Even if they were both tipped with an invitingly perky , blue-tinted nipple. Rose's gaze also inadvertently took in what would normally have been Vriska's most private area, now shamelessly flaunted. The troll's nether lips, nestled neatly between her thighs, were similarly hued. They also looked suspiciously plump and shiny.

Before Rose could ask any further questions, Vriska jumped in. “We're going to play some games, Rosssssssse.” She relished the final sibilant, letting it hiss out between her lips. “We'll have some fun, and I'll show you why Kanaya will always be MINE.”

“That's what this is about!? Vriska, you're insane! Kanaya is...” She broke off. Vriska was sashaying towards her, up between her legs. “Stop!” she shrieked. “Don't come any closer. I'll...”

Yes, what will you do, part of her asked sourly.

She didn't know. She resigned herself to her fate as Vriska leaned over her. She felt the warmth of Vriska's body press into hers, their boobs smooshing together. Vriska's face loomed over her, lips pursed for a kiss. Rose scoffed disgustedly and turned her head away as best she could. Vriska contented herself with planting a peck on Rose's cheek, leaving behind a blue lip-print.

“You'll be begging me to kiss you soon enough,” Vriska said as she stood back up. “Like I said, I'll show you why Kanaya will always belong to me. It's because you'll neveeeeeeeer be able to satisfy her like I could.”

And with that, Vriska pressed the cool leather of her glove against Rose's privates.

“Stop!” Rose feebly yelped.

“What, when you're so wet already?” Vriska grinned and held up a palm that glistened with the first traces of Rose's moisture. Rose's cheeks burned with shame, fury and yes, arousal. Vriska was hot, there was no denying it.

“I think you want moooooooore,” Vriska taunted. Two fingers on one hand spread Rose's nether lips wide, unveiling the delicate pink flesh within. Vriska slowly ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip as she beheld the beautiful sight before her. The index finger of her other hand traced an exploratory circle around Rose's entrance, coaxing out a few more drops of wetness. Rose flinched and shivered.

Leaving the tempting hole for a moment, Vriska's finger trailed its way up past Rose's urethra and onto her hooded clit. Deprived of sensitivity by the glove, Vriska prodded it perhaps a bit harder than she should have. Rose flinched again and bit her lip, determined not to let Vriska have the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

Her resolve was not to last, however. Vriska flicked Rose's sensitive little button once more, gently this time. The sudden wave of pleasure did what pain couldn't, and made Rose squeak through gritted teeth. As Rose mentally cursed herself, Vriska smirked. First point to her.

Vriska tormented Rose's clitoris for a while longer, each touch sending an unwanted thrill through her victim. After that, she began to rub Rose's vulva more widely but with greatly increased vigour. She racked up more points as a few gasps and whimpers escaped Rose's mouth. Juice dripped from Rose's vagina, and Vriska saw it twitching in anticipation, or perhaps, need of penetration. She decided to oblige. She stripped off one of her gloves and cast it aside.

Rose gasped as she felt Vriska's now bare index finger slip inside her pussy. She reflexively clamped her walls down around it, trying to push it out, but only succeeded in making a new wave of pleasure surge out from her loins. Vriska started to pump her hand back and forth. She pushed in a second finger and returned her gloved hand to its place on Rose's clit. The little jewel was rapidly growing erect, poking out from beneath its hood, and Vriska took full advantage. Cruel leather mercilessly pinched and poked, prodded and pushed that scrap of nerve-dense flesh, by turns rough and gentle. Rose didn't know what to expect next; one moment she'd be unwillingly cooing as a tender massage gradually washed away her reservations, the next she'd be yelping and trying to cringe away as Vriska flicked her most receptive spot painfully hard. And all the while Vriska's fingers pushed their way deep inside Rose's snatch, flexing and twisting into maddeningly delightful configurations. Knuckles pressed into the softest spots, fingertips slished past nerve clusters. Rose's walls pulsed in sympathy with Vriska's thrusts, parting to let her fingers in, gripping them longingly as they left.

The combined pleasures soon broke through Rose's sensibilities and transformed her gasps and whimpers into slutty moans and the odd wild, abandoned scream whenever Vriska hit a particularly good spot. She hated herself for it, but she bucked her hips as much as her bondage would allow. She needed the climax Vriska was bringing her to, she craved it. Any modesty, any thought of resistance she'd had when Vriska had started, they were all smashed apart by the bulldozer of carnality. Every inch of her skin tingled, she could feel her orgasm building up in her erogenous zones. Even her nipples, untouched so far, burned with lust. Her toes scrunched together, her pussy fluttered, a delicious knot formed in her stomach. She opened her mouth to scream in exultation...

Vriska stopped. Rose's scream became one of fury and frustration.

“Please!” Rose begged. “Don't stop, I need it, I need to come!” What was left of her shame and rationality hated her for saying that, but she didn't care.

“Noooooooo,” Vriska said, grinning down at her captive, who thrashed against her bonds, seeking to press her thighs together and regain some of the lost sensations.

“Not just yet,” Vriska continued. Rose watched desperately as her tormentor turned and walked over to the corner of the room, heels clicking on the stone floor. She crouched and opened something Rose couldn't see, then returned, bearing a tray of ice cubes. Rose stared in confusion. Vriska bent the tray, a menacing 'crack!' resounding around the chamber as the ice cubes came loose. Vriska took one out, delicately putting the rest down on the floor. She held up the cube and slowly stepped towards Rose, an evil smile on her face.

“Let's cool you down,” she said.

***

Not long after Rose had left their hive, Kanaya had begun to realise that something was very wrong. Urgent warning signals flashed in her brain, half-remembered dreams of letters extended eight times their length disturbed her. Eventually something twigged. As she gazed at the beside table, Rose's Grimoire swam into view. Kanaya gasped. How had she not seen it? How had Rose not seen it?

The answer came unbidden. Vriska. She had the ability and presumably some sort of petty motive. Kanaya swore under her breath and grabbed her lipstick/chainsaw. She dashed out of the hive, slamming the door behind her. She had to catch Rose before she reached Vriska's.

After running all the way to Vriska's hive, finding no sign of anyone and then discovering the partially hidden door to the dungeon, an out of breath Kanaya had sneaked in just in time to see Vriska slowly bring an ice cube down on Rose's nipple. Rose's shriek almost propelled Kanaya into rushing through the door and setting about Vriska with her chainsaw, but as she drew her lipstick and tensed for battle, she hesitated. The scene stirred certain feelings in her breast and...other places.

There was an alcove outside the entrance to the torture chamber that would be the perfect place to hide and watch, Perhaps she would assess the situation for a while. Kanaya hunkered down in the alcove and peered surreptitiously around the corner.

***

Rose shrieked as Vriska brought the ice cube down on her nipple. The teat reacted like a live thing in its own right, swelling and stiffening as though attempting to defend itself from the hideous cold. Vriska gripped it between a leather-clad thumb and forefinger, crushing and twisting the erect flesh until Rose howled in pain and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Vriska released the tortured nipple and circumnavigated Rose's areola with the cube, the pink gooseflesh becoming even goosier.

Vriska took the cube away and gave the same treatment to Rose's other tit. She put the cube at the top of Rose's impressive cleavage and slithered it down, guiding it safely through the shadow of the valley of Rose's breasts. She ran it down Rose's stomach, making her shiver as it dipped into her navel. Rose stiffened, then relaxed again. Vriska had brought the cube down to just above Rose's pubic mound, then lifted it off. Rose sighed in relief. Perhaps Vriska wouldn't be putting that terrible cold against her warmest spot.

Vriska, however, had every intention of doing so. She just didn't want the dry ice sticking to Rose's moist flesh. Vriska may have been cruel, but she didn't want to flay the skin from Rose's most precious place. To that end, she held the cube up to her mouth and gave it a good licking, making sure every face was coated in a protective layer of her saliva. That done, she brought the ice cube down again, and without warning, jammed it against Rose's clitoris.

Rose screamed. The cube wasn't sticking but it filled her button and the surrounding flesh with a cold that burned. Her clit reacted as her nipples had done, shrinking away from the ice, becoming as hard as a little rock. Vriska grabbed it to stop it retreating beneath its hood, rubbing the ice hard against it. Rose whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. The sensation wasn't painful, exactly. The cold had numbed her, robbed the affected area of that feeling. The tears she cried were mostly ones of frustration, as what remained of her pleasure drained away into the void of cold. She'd been so close, and now after a minute or so with the cube, it'd all have to be built up again.

Vriska let Rose's clitoris go and gave her pussy lips a cursory sweep with the ice. Rose cringed, but the chill was nowhere near as bad as the horrible arctic blast that had eradicated her orgasmic potential. Vriska finished up her torture with a flourish, sweeping the cube up the length of Rose's slit, giving her clitoris one last flick and then neatly dropping the ice into Rose's navel. She stood back and watched Rose squirm, grinning down at her.

“What are you doing?” Rose groaned. The ice in her belly button wasn't nearly as unpleasant as it had been against her privates, but it was still uncomfortable. She rocked from side to side, trying to throw it off, but she was stretched out far too tight to make the necessary movements.

Vriska gave no answer to Rose's question, staring down at her imperiously instead. Rose groaned again as the feeling came back into her pussy, all the bits that had been chilled feeling uncomfortably warm and tingly. When Vriska was sure Rose was back to comparatively normal, she stepped forward and once again began to fondle Rose's snatch.

***

Rose's screams had pricked Kanaya's conscience, but something still held her back from rushing in. The things Vriska was doing to Rose were just so fascinating. Kanaya was far from adventurous in bed. Using ice to tease someone had never even crossed her mind. There was something about Rose's screams as well. They sounded pained, yes, but with undeniable harmonics to them that suggested Rose wasn't finding it all unpleasant. Kanaya shifted, trying to see better. Her thighs rubbed together. She felt her nipples slide against the fabric of her bra.

***

Rose moaned as Vriska's fingers thudded into her cleft. Between them and the thumb on her clit, she could feel herself rapidly rising back up to her peak. Her thighs twitched, her pussy pulsed, Every muscle and nerve strained towards orgasm. As she approached it, she almost forgot what had happened last time.

So it was a half-surprised, half-outraged scream that filled Vriska's ears when she took her hand away and replaced it with the ice-cube, neatly plucked out of Rose's navel. Rose shrieked and thrashed as her climax was agonizingly stolen from her.

When Rose had been completely de-stimulated, Vriska put the back in Rose's navel. Once again she stepped back, once again she watched Rose wriggle as the blood flowed back into her genitals. Vriska pressed her hand into Rose's soft flesh. The process began again.

***

Kanaya fondled her tit through her blouse. She'd barely even noticed she was doing it at first. She'd reached up, her arm had brushed her stiff nipple, she'd started to massage her hefty breast almost as a comfort thing, allaying her nervousness. A silent gasp escaped her mouth. Her fingers squeezed her nipple through her shirt, through her bra, the exquisite fabric rubbing against sensitive skin.

Kanaya let go of her boob for a moment, letting herself slide her hand beneath her shirt to fondle it through her bra. One layer down, and even before that it had been feeling sinfully good. She shifted slightly, and her thighs rubbed together as they had done once before. There was a real heat building up down there, she noticed. Her other hand crept skirtwards.

***

Another rise to near-climax, another fall at the hands, or edges of the ice cube. Rose's cheeks were streaked with tears, her throat was hoarse from screaming, her boobs heaved most magnificently as she gasped for breath. Every other word out of her normally pristine mouth were ones she probably shouldn't have been shouting at the person who had her at her absolute mercy.

“You fucking BITCH!” She spat the last word. “Fucking let me come!”

Vriska merely smiled at the invective. “Why Rosie,” she purred, “Wouldn't you rather I let you go?”

Rose flushed furiously. “Bitch!” she repeated, knowing it wasn't much of an argument.

Vriska smirked and picked the ice out of Rose's navel. She held it up to her eye, looking at it critically. It had melted to about half its original size and was now quite slippery, losing its chill and shrinking away faster the smaller it got. No point in rubbing Rose's pussy with it now, it'd melt before it could sufficiently freeze her victim. What to do with the rest of it?

Vriska had an evil idea. She put the lump of ice at the opening to Rose's vagina and pushed it deep inside. Rose shrieked. The cold clashed horribly with her heat, numbing her innards. She could feel the chill spreading out, like an inverted orgasm. She writhed on the bench, her hips bucking as she tried to force out the freezing sliver.

Vriska got to her knees, facing Rose's crotch. Her tongue flicked out and she began to lap at Rose's snatch. She poked her tongue into Rose's hole, licking up a frigid mixture of pussy juice and ice water. Rose's heat was melting the cube incredibly fast, and it wasn't long before there was merely a splinter left, and then nothing at all. Vriska licked up the rest of the trickle and pulled out her rather cold tongue. She licked Rose until she was moaning again.

Predictably, once Rose was right on the edge, Vriska pulled away. Rose groaned.

“Please...” she begged. She was too exhausted to say anything else. She was sweating, trembling, more frustrated cheers rolling down her cheeks. “Please.”

“Not just yet,” Vriska chided. She walked away, over to a shelf, stocked, as Rose could just make out, with a frightening array of implements designed for pleasure and pain. Amongst the glistening plastic, wobbly rubber, spiky metal and swishy leather lay something that looked incongruously innocent. Vriska selected it. Coming back to Rose, she said,

“Now, how ticklish are you?”

Rose looked puzzled. Vriska held up a big, white, fluffy feather.

***

Kanaya had stuffed her fingers into her cunt around the same time Vriska had started licking Rose's. She was squatting down, her skirt hiked up high, her shirt and bra flipped up over her breasts, which she groped passionately. She squeezed both plump orbs in turn, fingers flickering over her stiff nipples. The fingers of her other hand rubbed past her damp, hastily shoved-aside panties. She'd been pleasuring herself through them up until the point where she'd seen Vriska's tongue meet Rose's pussy.

She didn't know what it was about that particular act that had got her so worked up. Maybe it was the fact that before she'd met Rose, having Vriska kneel before her like that was a common component of her fantasies. Though she had to admit, in actuality it'd be more likely that she'd be the one kneeling.

Regardless of the cause, Kanaya found the sight an extremely stimulating one. Her wetness dripped out around her questing fingers and splattered onto the stone. Her fingertips touched her sweet spot and she let out a very, very quiet moan.

***

Rose flinched as Vriska brought the feather into contact with her cunt...

...then relaxed. It really wasn't that bad. It tickled, sure, but nowhere near as badly as it would have done had it been on her soles or her ribs. Instead, it just felt...nice. And there was the problem. The barbs brushed over Rose's folds, the barbicels caught against skin, tingling nerves and drawing out that delicious heat that grew into its usual inferno. An inferno that was left to gutter and die when Vriska took the feather away. Then, when Rose's screams and curses had finished assaulting her ears, Vriska stoked the fires again, then let them die. Stoked them, let them die. And again, a cycle of teasing and denial that seemed to Rose to have no end. By the finish of the fifth rise, the feather was slicked down with juices, so Vriska cast it aside while she watched Rose come down.

Vriska's next trick was to crouch down before Rose's pussy and pleasure her with her mouth. There was, however, no physical contact. Vriska kept her lips and tongue well clear of Rose's flesh. Instead, she used her breath. She pursed her lips and blew lightly on Rose's clit, she tilted her head and blew slightly harder into her hole. Rose shifted. This treatment didn't seem to be achieving much apart from drying her out. That felt quite uncomfortable. Rose had heard of blowjobs, but...she couldn't complete that sentence, not even in the privacy of her own head.

Vriska was persistent. Her warm breath kept whistling around Rose's soft spots, striking sparks, fanning the flames of a familiar heat. Rose whimpered. Surely she couldn't be getting off to this? Was she already so pleasure-starved that she'd literally come to a stiff breeze?

Apparently not. Rose plateaued about midway. It was unpleasant when Vriska stopped and the erotic tension drained away, but nowhere near as bad as the times when she'd been so much closer to the top. Vriska looked a little disappointed at her failure to get Rose to that state, but she was quite pleased with the way Rose's pink had lost its wet sheen.

“Looks like I dried you out,” she crooned. “We'd better do something about that.”

Rose glared at Vriska's retreating back. The troll girl disappeared into an antechamber and returned a few moments later carrying a beaker of water and a pipette. She set the glass down on a free area of the bench, next to Rose. Rose could feel the coolness of it on her skin.

Vriska dipped the pipette into the water and squeezed the bulb, sucking up a few droplets. She lifted the pipette and hovered it over Rose's crotch. A drip of water wobbled on the end, held in place by surface tension. Vriska delicately squeezed the bulb. The drip swelled, hung for a moment. Then it fell. It splashed directly onto Rose's clit. She jerked, shocked by the intensity of the feeling. Vriska let three more drops...drop. Two splashed onto Rose's lips, one on her clit. She gasped. Vriska let another drip go. Clit again. Gasp again. Two more drops. Both on target, two more gasps, a twitch as the second one sent a particularly nice shock through Rose. Vriska grinned. She was getting good at this. She let another drop fly. When it hit Rose's jewel, she moaned. Vriska's grin widened, and she refilled the pipette.

An inch of water later, and Rose was in sexual agony. She felt like she should be coming, that she'd somehow gone over the edge without actually orgasming. All the elements of a climax were there: she was panting, her skin burned, electricity squirrelhoused around her body. The drops from the pipette felt as cold as the ice-cube had against the furnace of her cunt. That was certainly wet enough once more; both water and her own secretions saw to that.

Of course, it all came to nothing. Just as Rose thought that the next drop would be the one to give her the little death that would put an end to her large misery, Vriska stopped. Rose was too dazed to even beg or scream. She just lay there: sobbing breathlessly, chest heaving, ribs aching, pussy screaming for her as the ecstasy drained out of it.

Unnoticed by Rose, Vriska sneaked away. She took away the water and the pipette, and returned carrying a little vibrating bullet.

When Rose was cognizant again, Vriska stuffed the bullet into Rose's vagina, a wire trailing out of her opening to the control box in Vriska's hand. Vriska put the vibrator on its lowest setting and teasingly laid the the box between Rose's breasts. Rose could see the dial if she craned her neck. As the plastic nestling inside her vibrated against her walls, building her up, she stared at the box, willing it to turn up high, to let her steal an orgasm before before Vriska noticed. But of course, it stayed where it was, and after a few minutes Rose could no longer focus, uttering her usual groans, whimpers, screams and moans instead.

When Vriska wanted to stop Rose from coming, all she had to do was turn of the vibrator, and Rose would sob at yet another spoiled chance at bliss. It was denial made easy, and Rose suffered it a great many times before Vriska got bored, plucked out the slippery vibe and produced her next set of toys.

They looked a bit like the pipette, but with wider mouths and bigger air bulbs. There were three of them, two bigger than the third. Rose had no idea what they were, but their purpose became abundantly clear when Vriska put one over Rose's nipple and began to pump the bulb.

Rose shrieked, the vacuum produced by the suction device drew her erect teat up into it. The edges of the plastic tube bit painfully into the tender flesh surrounding her nipple, and the little bud itself tingled as though all her blood was being drawn to the surface, which, she mused, it probably was. Her nipple was swelling up inside the tube, becoming an angry purple.

Against Rose's protests, Vriska attached another suction device to Rose's other nipple. And then against particularly vehement protests which included a lot of swearing, the third, smaller one to Rose's clitoris. Rose wailed as her poor abused clitty swelled up as her nipples had done under the cruel suction.

Vriska's method of teasing this time was to slowly run her hand from point to point on Rose's body: right nipple to left nipple, left nipple to clit, back to the right nipple, her path describing a perverse triangle. When she reached a point she'd rapidly flicked the attached suction cup back and forth , tormenting each sensitized erogenous zone in turn. Touching one of the suckers never failed to draw noises from Rose's mouth, occasionally ones of pain, occasionally ones of pleasure. The longer Vriska worked on Rose, the more pleasured she sounded, until at last Vriska knew her victim was at the cusp. At that point, she wiggled off the suckers, admiring how bruised and swollen each afflicted area looked.

After that little session, Vriska reverted to cruder, but no less effective methods. She leaned against one of the planks that held Rose's legs, a bored expression on her face. She gently ran her finger up and down Rose's slit. She knew Rose was getting off on it, but she wasn't really putting in the effort any more. She wanted Rose to break, so that she could move on to the next part of her plan. She started to play with Rose's clit, and Rose felt the familiar fire. Vriska took her finger away and that was it. Rose could stand no more.

“Please,” she croaked. Her throat was very dry. “Please Vriska, make me come.”

Vriska concealed a grin. She needed to be completely in control, she needed Rose to know that she was completely in control.

“Who!?” she snapped. She stalked round to Rose's head and slapped her face. Rose gasped. The whole session had been violent and forceful, of course, but Vriska hadn't struck her before.

Vriska's hand, the one that was still clad in a long, leather glove tightened around Rose's throat. Rose swallowed, feeling a kind of fear that she hadn't felt since she'd woken up in bondage.

“I don't think,” Vriska spat, “that calling someone you're begging by their first name is very polite, do yoooooooou?”

“Okay, Serket,” Rose said, and then immediately regretted her snark. Vriska's fingers tightened around her throat. She went 'urk'.

“Guess again.” Vriska loosened her grip just enough to allow Rose to speak.

Rose's mind raced. Vriska could introduce her to a world of pain if she said the wrong thing. She ventured an answer. “Mistress?” she rasped.

Now Vriska smiled and took her hand away from Rose's neck. Rose took a deep, shuddering breath, gulping air.

“Good giiiiiiiirl. So, I'm your mistress, am I?”

“Yes,” Rose answered flatly.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Mistress.”

Vriska grunted her approval. “Which makes you my slave. Or maybe my pet. Or actually...” Vriska looked down at Rose's face. Her normally sleek blonde hair was a straglly, sweaty mess, her cheeks were flushed red, her lipstick was smudged. Tears had left marks on her skin, along with a few black mascara trails.

“Gog, you look like a ruined pailseller,” Vriska said. “What's the human word? Ah, whore. How about that? Are you my little whore?”

There was only one thing for Rose to say. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Gooooooood girl. Now, do you want to come?”

“Yes Mistress! Please!” Rose's voice had a desperate edge to it.

“Shhhhhhhh, you'll get it soon.” Vriska chuckled. “Such a needy slut.”

Vriska turned and walked, far too slowly for Rose's tastes, over to the shelf that held all of her toys. She picked one up and buckled it around her hips, murmuring as the end designed to pleasure her pressed against her slit. So it was that she walked back to Rose with an immense, knobbly, ridged, blue strap-on bobbing between her thighs. Rose's eyes went wide. She practically salivated. She had to prevent herself from blurting out 'FUCK ME!'

Vriska stationed herself between Rose's legs and put the tip of her fearsome lance at the entrance to Rose's ready cunt. She pushed forward with little ceremony. The whole session so far had building up to this, there was no point in delaying it now.

“Yessssssss,” she hissed, the end of the dildo pressing itself into her most sensitive spots as she hilted herself in Rose.

“YESSSSSSSS!” Rose shrieked as Vriska finally began giving her the kin of pleasure that she needed to orgasm.

***

Kanaya had marvelled at each new inventive torture Vriska had subjected Rose to. She'd come once already, feeling guilty about experiencing the pleasure Rose wasn't able to. Silencing her orgasmic moans had been tough too, but she believed she had managed it, converting them into the tiniest squeaks and gasps. Now her fingers were quiescent, slowly caressing her slippery snatch while she waited for Vriska's next move.

She'd been very uncomfortable when Vriska had slapped Rose, and when she'd choked her Kanaya had almost rushed in to stop her. But that same strange reluctance that had stopped her to begin with was still there, and she'd merely sat scowling while Vriska called Rose all those foul names and made her beg for her climax. Her Rose wasn't a whore! And anyone would beg for release after what Vriska had put them through. Kanaya knew Rose still loved her and her alone.

When Kanaya saw the strap-on that Vriska wielded she instantly plunged her fingers straight back in. She furiously frigged herself as she watched Vriska thrust the dong into Rose. She closed her eyes and revelled in Rose's ecstatic yells. Jealous of the thick pole pounding her lover, she pushed a third finger into her hole and drove her hand in as deep as she could. In the theatre of her mind, she put herself in Rose's place, seeing herself strapped down, helpless, with a capricious, cruel mistress looming over her ready to ream out her cunt.

Kanaya gave a shiver of delight. Her walls contracted around her fingers. She was well on her way to her second climax.

***

Rose was well on her way to her first climax. Her mouth hung open, emitting one long moan, peppered with the odd shriek, squeal or scream, plus guttural expletives whenever the constant pounding of the shaft in her pussy felt particularly pleasurable. The knobs on the dong bumped against her nether lips and pressed against interior nerve clusters, the ridges sawed into her walls. Each vicious inward thrust was accompanied by a spray of juices that splattered against her thighs and Vriska's. Each gentler outward one pulled a steady trickle of the same fluids with it.

As her own arousal grew, Vriska became almost animalistic, the wild nature of a troll unbound obliterating what little mercy she possessed. The pleasure provided by her end of the strap-on thudding against her vulva spurred her to grab Rose's hips and fuck her as hard as she could. Her nails dug into the sides of Rose's buttocks and scored deep red trails in them, a few drops of blood leaking out. Vriska stared at the ruby droplets. Something predatory and atavistic stirred in the deepest regions of her brain.

Rose had her eyes shut when Vriska leaned over her and took her nipple into her mouth. Rose expected her to suck it, maybe nibble a little. She did not expect razor-sharp teeth to bite down and draw blood. Rose screamed as pain lanced through her chest. She sobbed , tears flowing again, but to her relief the pain did not last long before it faded to a dull ache.

It was helped in this by Vriska's tongue roving over the savaged nipple, drawing out drop after drop of Rose's delicious, salty, human blood. After a few more minutes, Rose didn't even notice, the pleasure in her loins filling her with endorphins more effective than any number of painkillers. She could feel herself getting close, but perversely, after so long without one, her body didn't want to let her climax. She just needed one more push. Her clitoris cried for attention. Just one rub, she knew that would be all it took.

How to get it? Vriska was still happily snacking on Rose's bleeding nipple. Rose increased the pitch of her moans, she bucked her hips, she rocked from side to side. Vriska paid her no heed. Finally, she begged.

“Mis-Mistress Vris-Vriska,” she stuttered, Vriska's pistoning hips knocking the air from her lungs. Vriska looked up fleck of blood on her lips, her eyes maniacal.

“Yeah?” she growled.

“Mistress Vriska, please make me come!”

“What do you think I'm trying to do, silly whore?”

“No, I mean...please touch my clit.”

“Fine, if it'll stop you whining.”

Vriska straightened up and stuck out her thumb. She brushed it across Rose's throbbing jewel. For some reason, the word 'ignition' crossed Rose's mind before every orgasm she'd failed to have hit her all at once. Her vision went white. Her mind went blank.

Vriska's artificial dong slipped from Rose's spasming cunt as she stepped back in surprise. She genuinely thought she'd killed her slave for a moment or two. Rose was making noises that no living creature should have been capable of, let alone a human. Her limbs strained against their bindings. Vriska heard leather and wood creaking. Her back arched to an alarming angle. Her pussy gushed juices as her hips thumped feverishly against the bench. Her eyelids fluttered, alternately revealing and concealing violet eyes that stared into infinity. Rose's body thumped back onto the wood, chest pumping like a bellows. Vriska thought it was all over, and then Rose screamed once more. The process began again. Vriska unbuckled the strap-on and watched in fascination, slowly rubbing her privates as she enjoyed the show.

Rose had four consecutive climaxes before she lay still, each one sparking the next, like a chain of dominoes if dominoes released some sort of particularly pleasurable, possibly illegal substance when they fell. Rose lay limply in her bonds, rivulets of sweat streaking her body. Blood from her nipple oozed out and mingled with the sweat, staining her boob and the side of her chest red. With difficulty, she opened her trembling eyelids and forced her eyes to focus.

“Wow,” was all she could say. Vriska wanted more than that.

“What do you say, whore?”

Rose nearly groaned. Time to deal with this bitch again. Keeping the sarcasm out of her voice, she managed to say, “Thank you, Mistress.”

“Gooooooood whore,” Vriska drawled patronisingly. “Now, time for you to return the favour.”

“Wait what? How?” Before Rose could move on to when, why or indeed who, Vriska hoisted herself up onto the bench, put her knees either side of Rose's head and none too gently planted her dripping folds on Rose's mouth.

“Mmmph!?” Rose asked, Vriska's musky, intimate scent filling her nostrils.

“Lick as though your life depended on it,” Vriska explained. She looked down and saw that her crotch covered a good part of Rose's nose, as well as her mouth. “Actually, it just might.”

Grinning at her own wit, Vriska settled back and let Rose work her magic. The girl was no mean cunnilinguist. Vriska grimly supposed that she must have had a lot of practice with Kanaya. Whatever the reason, Rose was very good. Her clever tongue probed all the right spots. It dug greedily into Vriska's tunnel, swirling round the sides there, then flicked out and targeted her clit, sweeping from one side to the other and back again. Rose started slow, then sped up, each lick making Vriska's button swell with a little more blue blood.

Vriska came fast, her own desires having been suppressed even longer than Rose's, if not teased as badly. She rode Rose's head for a while as her climax passed over her, and then, to her stifled slave's relief, hopped off the bench.

They both got their respective breath's back, then Rose said, “So...”

“Soooooooo...” Vriska elaborated.

“So are you going to let me go now?” Rose asked through lips that she was uncomfortably aware were now coated in more than just lipstick and saliva.

“Mmmmmmmmm...no. Not until you clean up at any rate.”

Rose exploded, all her pent up fury at Vriska pouring out at once. “WHAT THE FUCK'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN. FUCKING LET ME GO VRISKA!”

“Ooooooooh, that's going to cost you.” Vriska stalked off, barely able to conceal a grin. It wasn't like she needed an excuse to do nasty things to Rose, but it was nice to have one.

Rose lapsed into silence. She shouldn't have shouted like that. Vriska could do anything to her. And she was returning now, holding something behind her back. Rose awaited her fate with trepidation.

Vriska went behind Rose's back and dropped her cargo on the floor. Rose felt her hands being unmanacled. Was Vriska letting her go after all? She sat up and went to massage some life back into her arms, but before she could, Vriska grabbed them and forced them behind her back, slipping something that felt like leather over her forearms as she did so. Rose felt the leather tighten, and then she couldn't separate her arms, or even move them much.

Vriska looked at the tightly-laced armbinder with satisfaction, then walked round the bench to stand between Rose's feet. Rose glared at her.

“I'm going to let you down now,” Vriska said, “but just to make sure you don't do anything stupid...” With a clatter, Vriska produced a long metal bar from behind her back. A cuff was attached to either end, fastened to it by short chains. Vriska unbuckled Rose's right foot, then snapped a cuff around her ankle. She did the same with her slave's left foot. Now Rose's legs were separated by the bar, and she was completely free of the torture bench.

Wordlessly, Rose allowed herself to be lifted down from the bench and placed onto unsteady feet. It was very hard keeping her balance with her legs spread wide and her arms behind her back. Vriska turned her to face the crook of the bench that her buttocks had previously occupied. Vriska made her look down. Below was a puddle of what Rose knew could only be her own juices.

“You made that messssssss,” she heard Vriska hiss.

“You can't be serious,” Rose groaned.

She yelped. She felt a stinging swat on her bottom. Vriska had spanked her!

“DO NOT speak to your mistress like that,” Vriska scolded. “Good whores clean up their own mess.” She dug her fingers beneath Rose's collarbone. Rose whimpered at the pain. Vriska pushed down, forcing Rose to her knees. She let go of Rose's shoulder and then slowly pushed her forward. Rose toppled over, landing cheek first in the pool of girl-cum. She shrieked, a pained, outraged shriek. She tried to struggle back to her knees, but not being able to use her arms, plus Vriska's foot on her back, made that impossible.

“Face down, ass up, that's the way we like to...” Vriska hummed distractedly. She removed her foot from Rose's back, and gave her the command to “Lick!”

Rose lifted her head from the puddle but resolutely refused to obey such a degrading order.

“Oh, looks like someone needs a little encouragement,” Vriska said. She crouched down next to Rose and brought her arm round in a whistling arc, aiming her hand square at Rose's left buttock. It impacted with a resounding slap, her gloved hand leaving a deep pink print behind. Rose yelped, and then howled in pain as more punishing blows rained down. She hadn't been spanked since she was eight; she'd thought that with age on her side she'd be quite capable of resisting such a childish punishment. But therein lay its efficacy. It threw her right back to her childhood, bent across her mother's knee while the maternal hand scourged her backside. Rose couldn't help herself. She started to wail, exactly as she had done back then.

“Okay, okay, okay!” she whimpered in between sobs. “I'll do it! I'll do it, Mistress!”

“Vriska paused mid-slap, her hand hovering an inch above Rose's reddened arse. She stood up and said, “Go on, then. No slacking.”

With a face as red as her bottom Rose stuck out her tongue and started to lap at the pool of fluids. It was disgusting work: she was acutely aware of what she was ingesting. The stone floor felt gritty on her tongue. It was also very difficult for her to move to a fresh patch to clean, her knees protested painfully when she tried to do so.

Nevertheless, Rose kept at it, slurping up the slimy mess as quickly as she could. Her enthusiasm stemmed not from any sort of pride in her work, but the fact that Vriska would crouch down and give her rear a few judicious swats whenever she slowed. A couple of those were all the encouragement she needed.

Vriska knew the value of the carrot and stick approach, though. Whenever Rose appeared to be really putting her back into it, Vriska would stick out her leg and press the toe of her boot against Rose's pussy. Rose, to her shame, couldn't resist thrusting back against it, grinding her cleft against the cool, smooth leather. The pleasure she got from that usually resulted in her slowing right down again, so another spanking would soon be coming her way.

Between boot and glove, Rose managed to get the floor looking reasonably clean. Vriska had greatly enjoyed watching her slave's hindquarters wiggle around as she worked. Her fingers had found themselves inside her pussy quite soon after Rose had started the job. Now, Vriska pulled them out and inspected them critically. They were slicked with her own juices, but here and there was a spot of blue fluid. Genetic material. Anyone with a degree in Alternian biology could have said that the only time a troll's genebladder would open was when it was in the presence of another troll emitting the mating pheromone. But Vriska didn't seem surprised at all. She merely licked her fingers and made Rose turn around.

“You missed a spot,” Vriska said sticking her boot in Rose's face. Juices covered the toe. Rose resignedly stuck out her tongue and licked them off, adding polish to the tastes of pussy and stone in her mouth.

“Did you know, Rose,” Vriska said conversationally, “that someone's been spying on us almost since we began?”

Rose looked up at Vriska, confusion in her eyes. “By who, Mistress?”

“Oh, I think you'll know her.” Vriska turned towards the chamber entrance and with a note of command in her voice, said three words.

“Come OUT, Kanaya!”

***

Kanaya had been shocked when Vriska had bitten Rose, though she'd stared at it unblinkingly. The sight of the blood being sucked up stirred something in her, made her pulse race, made her skin tingle and, not incidentally, her fingers to hammer into her vagina with greatly increased vigour. She'd come when Rose did, masking her delicate cries beneath Rose's reverberating screams. She'd watched as Vriska half-suffocated Rose with her pussy, and then had come a third time to the spectacle of Vriska forcing Rose to lick up her own juices. She'd been surprised to see green splotches on her fingers when that had happened. Vriska's pheromones must have been reaching her even out in the corridor.

At which point Kanaya's blood went cold. If Vriska's pheromones could affect her, her pheromones would reach Vriska. Vriska would know another troll was nearby. And then Vriska's voice confirmed it. A few moments later and her command floated out.

“Come OUT, Kanaya!”

The voice was commanding, yes. But the thing that made it really effective was the mental compulsion with which Vriska laced it. Kanaya felt her body responding all of its own accord, yanking her out of the alcove and sending her stumbling into the torture chamber, skirt rolled up, tits hanging out, hand on pussy. Kanaya had made better entrances.

“Aha!” Vriska crowed triumphantly. “Caught green-handed!” She watched Kanaya trip into the room with a huge grin on her face. Behind her, Rose struggled to her knees and watched the events unfold with a suitably surprised mien. Vriska mentally ordered Kanaya to stand up straight with her hands at her sides.

“So,” said Vriska. “You thought you'd just spy on me and Rose, hmmmmmmmm?” She allowed Kanaya to speak.

“I...you kidnapped her!”

“She came here of her own accord.”

“You messed with her mind so she thought her book was here.”

“Well, maybe a little. But you didn't regret it, did you Rose?”

Rose fumed. “Yes I did! Kanaya, why didn't you rescue me!?” Her face was a mask of betrayal.

Kanaya flinched at those words. Hurting Rose hadn't been part of her plan.

“Because she wanted to watch,” Vriska interjected. “She came running down the hallway, but when she saw us she couldn't bear to break it up too soon. So she hid herself away and pleasured herself like the dirty little dayfreak she is.” Vriska tapped the side of her eye, the one with a seven-segmented pupil. “Vision eightfold, remember? I saw you this whole time. Quite the show you put on.” She didn't add that she'd manipulated Kanaya into feeling that initial reluctance to enter the room/

Vriska turned from the green-faced Kanaya and walked past Rose, stroking her cheek as she went. “You see,” she continued, “Kanaya has never really gotten over me. This whole time she wanted to be where you were, Rose. And I suppose you could say I have a vague sort of mating fondness for her.” Vriska's walk took her over to her shelf of toys. She picked out a few items and turned back round.

“Kanaya, take off your clothes, kneel, put your hands behind your back,” she ordered, compelling Kanaya to do as she was told/ “Rose, kneel next to her.” There was no such compulsion for Rose, but she shuffled into place anyway, glaring at Kanaya out of the corner of her eye. Kanaya looked away, eyes downcast.

“There's really no need to be jealous, Rosssssssse,” Vriska said, coming back to the kneeling females. “You can share Kanaya with me. After all...” She held out a pair of black leather collars, decorated with her symbol dangling from a ring set into the front of each. “...you're both my bitches now.”

Vriska went behind Rose and Kanaya. She fastened a collar around Rose's neck., tightening it just enough that Rose would feel it when she swallowed. She locked it in place. She moved over to Kanaya and did the same to her, following it up with an armbinder like the one Rose's wore.

Vriska walked back round her blushing new concubines. She stepped back and admired them both. She could barely restrain herself from clapping her hands in glee. She was going to have so much fun with these two. Well, at least until someone figured out her little scheme and came to rescue them. Still, maybe with they right persuasion they could be brought round to her point of view. Starting with a test drive...

“Okay, whores,” Vriska said. “Kanaya lean forward, head on the floor. Rose, get behind her, face in her nook.”

The girls got into their positions as ordered. Kanaya barely needed any mental pressure, Rose did it voluntarily, perhaps wanting to avoid another spanking.

“Gooooooood girls,” Vriska purred. “A little treat for you, Rose.” Vriska retrieved the vibrating bullet she'd previously used on Rose. She slipped it into Rose's pussy and turned it up to full. Rose gasped.

Vriska sat down in front of Kanaya and spread her legs wide, exposing her blue slit to Kanaya's not entirely disinterested gaze.

It was without any psionics whatsoever that Vriska said,”You know what to do.” Immediately, Kanaya and Rose both started to lick.

“Oh yeaaaaaaaah,” Vriska moaned as Kanaya's talented tongue dug into her.

“Mmph!” Kanaya groaned as Rose's tongue ran over her nethers. Then she squealed. Rose had bitten her, sinking her teeth into Kanaya's pussy lips. Kanaya welcomed the pain. She knew she was letting Rose down. She was her lover. But Vriska was her matesprit.

“Mmrgh!” Rose's scream was one of half pleasure, half rage. She fought to ignore the buzzing in her privates, still seething from the revelation that Kanaya hadn't been able to get over her perversions and old attachments to rescue her. And yet at Vriska's order she'd instantly started pleasuring Kanaya! Well, she knew what to do about that. Her teeth closed around soft cuntflesh, a little more gently than she'd have liked. She heard Kanaya yelp all the same. It was a start, Rose supposed.

Vriska felt like a goddess, a feeling she wasn't unfamiliar with. This was even better than physical power. She held absolute dominion over her bitches. The pleasure of Kanaya's tongue in her snatch surged up her body and smacked into the self-satisfaction of power. An ecstatic hiss issued from between Vriska's teeth, a double shot of endorphins rushing through her system. She leaned forward and watched Kanaya's face as she licked. Kanaya's eyes met Vriska's before she hastily flicked them away and focussed her attention on pleasing her mistress.

Kanaya's pussy was dribbling all over Rose's face, mingling with the residue left by Vriska. She couldn't concentrate; the vibrator felt too good, Kanaya's fold smelled too good. She hadn't been able to bring herself to bite them more than once. The moment had overtaken her. She licked Kanaya as though they were back home, indulging in one of their usual nights of lovemaking.

Kanaya, though she was loathe to admit it, was in heaven. Her matesprit was in front of her, her lover was behind her. What more could any troll want? The more Vriska screamed, the harder Rose licked, the happier Kanaya was. She hated herself for even thinking it, but she hoped rescue would be slow in coming.

As their passions rose, the charivari of three pleasured females filled the room. They came from head to tail in their chain: Vriska first, climaxing on her cocktail of power and erotic stimulation. Kanaya was next, Rose's tongue overriding her shame. And finally, Rose cried out into Kanaya's hole, the pleasure provided by the vibrator breaking through her anger.

The girls lay sprawled together, two of their with their arms behind their backs, one with her arms round the other two.

“I think I'm going to have a loooooooot of fun with you two,” Vriska said. She stood up and stretched, walking quickly over to her toy shelf before her exhausted slaves could do or say anything. She grabbed two ball gags and a short length of chain, then hurried back. Rose and Kanaya gave 'mmph!'s of protest as Vriska forced the gags into their mouths. Then she pulled the pair close, and ran the chain through the rings on their collars.

“Why don't you two take the opportunity to get reacquainted?” she said. “See you later, whores.”

“Vriska stalked out of the room and shut the door. The lights slowly flickered out.

Rose and Kanaya looked at each other, as though they had any other choice. All they could see were the faint outlines of each other's faces.

All they could hear was each other breathing.

All they could feel was each other's warmth.

They moved closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Done at the request of the excellent Solaris Knight (http://solarisknight.tumblr.com/). Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more like it!


End file.
